Four Arms
Four Arms (フォーアームズ, Fō Āmuzu) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. "I'm four-armed and dangerous to the teeth! My arms, your teeth." :—Four Arms. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): John DiMaggio (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (4-year old Ben): Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Kevin): Charlie Schlatter (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Vanessa Marshall (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, a mustache like design, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Four Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, a different t-shirt design and a pair of jutting incisors. Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms has darker skin and has Gwen's hair. Four Arms wears clothes based on Gwen's. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left shoulder. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Handy Man Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Powers *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Jumping': *'Sonic Clap': *'Shock Waves': *'Heat Resistance': Abilities Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Stinkfly and Four Arms) *Fourmungousaur (fusion of Humungousaur and Four Arms) Notes & Trivia *In Cartoon Network's online game FusionFall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. *In Project Exonaut, Four Arms is a level 30 suit. *Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands", until Ben corrected him. *In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. *Four Arms is replaced by Gutrot in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. Category:Tetramands Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Wrestlers